Ichi Ichi Paradise
by iloveyou8
Summary: Theres a new character in town, and theres a party at Sakura's house... How well will Rin fare against Naruto and Kankuro at Truth or Dare when she has a crazy crush on Kakashi?


_~Ichi Ichi My Paradise~_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its contents and characters do not belong to me. I only own Rin and all of her lovely attributes.

**Info:** party at Sakura's house. 'Nuff said.

"Alright Rin, it's your turn!" Kankuro yelled from across the circle. "Truth or dare?" he asked excitedly.

"Hmm…." She contemplated. "Dare!" she said with much enthusiasm while adjusting the village headband around her neck.

"Damnit… I had such a good truth too… Okay, I dare you to," Naruto came over to him and whispered something in his ear. Kankuro's face lit up.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rin shouted.

"I dare you to go to Kakashi-Sensei's house, get that book that he's always reading, and bring it back here." Kankuro said smugly.

She felt her cheeks heat up.

"What? Too chicken to go to his house? Afraid he might be there, and learn about your little secret crush on him, Rin?" Naruto jeered.

"I-"

"Ooh!" everyone around the circle exclaimed at Naruto's implication.

"We'll tell him tomorrow at training if you don't do it! And if you don't bring the book back, not only will we tell him about that but also that you tried to break into his house and steal it!" Kiba added.

"Fine! I accept your dare! But, there's only like, two people left. So can we finish the game first?" She asked, desperately trying to stall.  
"No! I think Shikamaru and Temari are perfectly comfortable on the couch, making out! So get going! And make sure you don't get caught!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Rin sighed and got up, walking to the door. "You're the idiot that accepted the dare," she murmured to herself as she got ready to leave. "Hey! I don't know where he lives!" Rin shouted in realization. "Oh, wait. Yeah I do. Never mind… Okay, if I'm not back in one hour, assume he caught me. BUT! When I _do_ return, with the book, whether it is before the hour or after," Rin stopped and looked around at everyone. "I get to look at the book first!" She yelled quickly then ran out the door, scurrying away so no one could make any objections.

As Rin ran to his apartment, she kept thinking, 'Please don't home, or just be asleep and have the book no where near wherever you are! Please please please!'

She stopped. She was at the right place, now I just had to remember which floor he was on.

"Eight." She said quietly to herself. Jumping up and counting each floor, Rin grabbed hold of the eighth window ledge and silently prayed that he had a window right in his bedroom. The irony and suspicions arose in her stomach when she started picking the lock with the two needles that had previously held her hair up. Placing the needles on the ledge and opening the window, oh so very slowly, she jumped in.

There was no one in the room.

Gently, she closed the window again, putting it back to its original place.

'Just in case I'm still here and someone comes in. They won't know I'm here.'

Rin looked around, the lights were out. 'Maybe no one's here…" she thought. Then she heard something.

The sound of running water.

'Oh no. He's in the shower!' Her thoughts screamed, her face heating up instantly. 'Okay, just grab the book and get out. It's as simple as that.' She looked around just a little more, and spotted a bookshelf, just next to the door. On the middle shelf, there was a small area that had several books of similar colors and of the same height. She noticed the bright orange of three of the books. "That has to be it." She said to herself, barely audible.

Walking over quickly and grabbing one of the orange books, Rin turned and walked back over to the window.

Then the water cut.

She shoved the book into her shorts and hastily began working to get the window open again.

Second later, her headband was whipped off from around her neck and tied around her eyes.  
"You know, stealing is a crime, along with breaking in and entering. And crimes have _very_ severe consequences." A voice whispered into Rin's ear.

A shiver ran down her spine, giving her goose bumps. Hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to the mystery person. At that moment, Rin was silently wished that she wasn't wearing a cut off shirt for her stomach and lower back were uncovered and the hands were ice cold.

She was pulled back into the person and felt skin, then the top of a towel that was loosely wrapped around a man's lower body; wrapped around _very_ lowly indeed.

"I don't know what disappoints me more;" his hot breath next to Rin's ear made her feel tingly all over. The tips of the man's fingers slowly started reaching down into her pants. "The fact that a ninja was caught, or the fact that fact that the ninja is from my own team." Kakashi turned her around and pinning her against the wall, not removing the makeshift blindfold.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry! It- it was a dare! I was- I was supposed to get one of your books and- and bring it back to the party or they were guna…" She trailed off, not wanting to tell him the consequences if she did not accomplish the feat.

"Or they'd what?" Kakashi put his hand back on Rin's stomach. His thumbs were slightly pushing down on the area just above the rim of her pants. She gasped, (it felt good.) "They'd tell me your secret? They'd tell me that you tried to steal my things, and about your feelings for me?" he whispered seductively against her ear while pushing down with his thumbs again. She faintly whimpered while her face grew to a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "I already know how you feel. They can't tell me things I already know, now can they?"

He kissed her earlobe, taking it into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it lightly.

"S-sensei, what, what're you, you, you, you doing?" She gasped the last word, fighting back a moan.

"Punishing you. You wanted to know what was in the book, so I'll show you." He slammed his lips against hers own, kissing her ferociously.

'His lips, not a mask.' Rin smiled.

"Something good?" Kakashi pulled back.

She lifted her hands to rest on his face. "It's not a mask." she said quietly.

She drew her fingers over his lips, tracing them, trying to picture them. Keeping one hand resting on his cheek, she brought the other hand to her own face, lifting away the headband.

"This, this isn't much of a punishment, Sensei." she looked down sheepishly.

He took Rin's hands off his face, interlacing their fingers.

"Everyday, up until right now, has been for me." He kissed her again, softly.

Right then, she knew this wasn't a one-sided, unrequited love. Who knew something like this could happen?

She slowly raised herself to her tippy toes; her lips were just centimeters away from his.

They lingered like that for a moment; his lips just above her, barely touching, their breath hot on each others skin. She was searching his eyes, looking for something telling her that she could do this.

Before she could make the next move, Kakashi closed the distance between them; this time with her kissing back. Both of her hands were laced together with his. He lifted her arms above her head, grabbing hold of her wrists with just one of his hands.

"Mmh?" she questioned during the kiss.

Kakashi pulled back. "You said you wanted to know what was in the book, so I intend on showing you." he said looking into Rin's eyes. "But first," his free hand slid down to the rim of her pants. "I think we should get rid of the book itself."

Like before with his thumbs, the palm of his hand against her skin, was putting pressure on that area just above where her pants began.

Rin's breathing was speeding up and she could feel her face flush. Her eyes closed and she rested her head against the wall.

He pushed down slightly harder and she gasped. Then he slid his hand lower. The back of his hand was resting against the book, even she could feel that, but Kakashi just ignored it. He rotated his hand so that his fingers were pointing down instead of sideways. The tips of his long, slender fingers were placed just above Rin's pelvic bone. He pushed down just the tips of his fingers and a small moan escaped her throat.

"How's this feel?" he asked against her ear again, pushing down even harder before she could muster an answer.

Rin's mouth was slightly ajar, her eyes, gently closed, her face and body flushed with color. Her breath was short and choppy.

"Are you sure you want to know what's in the book?"

Rin's eyes opened. "Yes…"  
"This is only chapter one. I'm not entirely sure that you can handle the other fourteen chapters. Plus you're on a curfew." He pulled his hand, and the book, out swiftly, tossing the book to some other part of the room.

"I- I think so. What kind of books are these?"  
Kakashi smiled. "Don't you worry about that. Have you done this before, Rin?" She blushed and looked away. Kakashi chuckled and smiled. "In that case, there's more of a reason to take it slow."  
"Huh?" Rin looked up at him, quite surprised.

"I just seem to be full of surprises today, don't I?" His grip on her waist loosened and she brought her hands back down to her sides.

"Sensei?"  
"Rin, just Kakashi is fine when it's only us."

Rin turned her head. "Right… Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered.

"Are we allowed to be doing this?"

He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms, protectively, around her waist. Rin snaked her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

His smell was intoxicating, and her breath caught in her throat.

"You're 16 and I'm… much older." He smiled. "Age doesn't matter these days though, Rin. But I would give," he pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "Anything just to be with you."

She jumped up on her tippy toes, kissing him before he could say anything else. He didn't hesitate, but kissed back with dominating force.

It wasn't until over 10 minutes before they stopped.

Rin pulled back gasping for air that had previously been replaced by another mouth and muscle.

"Am I too much for you, Rin?" Kakashi smirked.

"No." She took a breath. "I just needed some air."

He slammed her against the wall, resulting in a 'thud' sound. Coming right up to her face, he looked her in the eyes, just hovering above her lips.

"Looks like you're going to have to learn to breathe out of your nose, Rin. You'll be out of breath with just me looking at you." He smirked again. "I hope you don't mind skipping around. The next few chapters are just teasing and what not. Nothing really starts happening until chapter 10."

She giggled. "You've got this book memorized?" her head turned, eyes running over the clock. Her expression turned to panic.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"It's 11:46. I've got 14 minutes to get back to Sakura's party or Kankuro, Naruto and Kiba will have my ass on a platter."

"Mmmh, sounds nice." He chuckled, hands traveling down Rin's back, resting in the back pockets of her pants.

"Kakashi," she whined. "No! Don't do that!" Him kissing her neck, nipping here and there like he was looking for something was the cause for her outburst. "Ahhh," she whispered seconds later.

He found it.

"Chapter eight." He smiled and began sucking on Rin's neck. Her knees buckled under her but Kakashi held her up.

Her protests (or lack there of) died down moments after he had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"-Kashi…They'll see that," she groaned out. He set her back down, arms still around her waist, mouth still latched onto her neck. "I've got five minutes to get back before I lose, Kakashi." Rin's hands rested on his bare, toned chest. She did her best to push him away, (though it was quite a sad attempt at that.)

He pulled back, kissing the now large, purple circle on Rin's neck before looking at her. Kakashi sighed before backing up.

She blushed.

"What?" He asked while retrieving the book off the floor.

"I just realized that you're still only in a towel…" she was looking away.

Kakashi smiled seductively. "Is that a problem, Rin?"

"N- No…Not at all. Well, I really must be going…" She started walking towards the window. Kakashi stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"After you read the book, you'll realize what I mean when I say taking things slowly." He kissed the top of Rin's head, replacing the book inside her pants.

She jumped out the window without another word.

She was late already. So, why not look at the book first? What was she to be expecting with Kakashi?

"Chapters 1 – 9 is just him teasing her. Silliness…" Rin's neck was throbbing. "Chapter 10, yes. Eleven," her eyes widened. "Well then… 12, 13, 14," She could feel the heavy blush creeping to back to her own face. "Goodness," She flipped to the last chapter. "Chapter 15, oh my!" She had to stop to grab hold of a tree, steadying her balance. "Wow that's! Oh my goodness!"

Closing the book, she began running again. She tied a string around the book and to the end of a kunai. A slip of paper was stuck to the tip of the dagger stating,

'Sorry, I got caught. In lots of trouble but here's the book.'

Darting past the window so no one saw, Rin threw the kunai and it hit the wall, book dangling from the back. She watched as everyone's head turned to face the wall, noticing what it was.

Then she took a breath, running back to Kakashi's house as fast as she possibly could.

She jumped through the window again, landing in front of him in the room. The towel had been replaced by dark green sweatpants and his mask was on now.

"Chapter 15." She said, gasping for lost air.  
"Hmm?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Chapters 12 – 15. I can handle it. Please."

He looked at her, seemingly contemplating

"Not right now, Rin. I don't think you can handle some of the," he looked for the right word. "Situations, that are called for." He turned away from her. "Go back to the party before you get into trouble.

"I told them I got caught." He stopped walking instantly. "Kakashi, I-"

He cut her off, kissing her violently. His hands were all over her body; it was like they were angry at her clothes.

Their breaths were hot and tangled together. He directed her towards the bed, walking her quickly. Before he pushed her down, she pulled back.

"Weren't you just wearing the mask?" she asked him confused.

Kakashi smiled. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

He pushed her onto the bed without another word. She took a breath in the moment of lapse.

"Are you sure you think you can handle this? I don't want to go further than you're willing to go…"

"I'm sure." She got up, sitting on her knees as to look him in the eyes. "I- I wanna do this, with you." She looked away.

A small smile came to his face and he put a hand on Rin's back, laying her down gently while resting his body over hers. His hands were placed on either side of her head. Kakashi bend his head forward, leaving ghost kisses over her neck, jaw line and mouth.

Moving around so that he was holding himself up by leaning on his elbow, his right hand ran over Rin's chest, down to the bottom of her shirt. His mouth moved back up to cover hers, forcing his tongue in and exploring her mouth.

She closed her eyes, whimpering from just the pure feeling of wanting him.

Kakashi's hand moved up her shirt then. It was still cold and she felt the goose bumps returning as he lightly ran his hand over her tummy and stopped just where her bra was.

Quickly and efficiently, he took off the shirt, throwing it elsewhere. Without even waiting to get there, he pulled her pants off as well, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Chuckling at the fact that Rin's bra hooked in the front, he undid that with one hand. She pulled her arms out and pushed it off the bed.

Kakashi just stared, taking the sight in. She blushed, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head to the side.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear, making the young girl shiver again.

Rin opened her eyes slightly and she looked at him, her cheeks very pink and very heated. He kissed her lips slowly and sweetly while his hand moved up and grasped her breast. She gasped into Kakashi's mouth, arching her back up.

He stopped kissing her lips and kissed down her collarbone, trailing his mouth over her chest. His lips stopped at the breast that wasn't occupied by his hand.

He kissed it softly, licking it right after. Rin's head fell back against the pillow in pleasure as she pushed herself up more.

He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. The vulnerable girl moaned and took a fist full of Kakashi's hair. He smiled against her breast and just sucked harder, squeezing and fondling the other one at the same time. A moment later, he switched, giving the same treatment to the left breast that he had to the right.

Kakashi moved his head down and kissed her stomach, his hand trailing up and down her leg.

Rin's grip on Kakashi's hair loosened when he dipped his tongue in and out of her bellybutton, kissing down below that right after.

"Kakashi.." she moaned out, the sound reverberating and coming from deep within her throat.

Kakashi readjusted himself once more, pulling Rin's panties down with him. He gently pushed her knees apart and he lay down in between them. He smiled at her reaction when he flicked her clit. His finger slid up and down her lower area and her face contorted with pleasure. Kakashi was quite happy to find his little ninja so wet and he slid a finger into her passage.

Rin squeaked at the new sensation but just closed her eyes again and rested against the pillow, relishing in this new feeling.

Kakashi gave a crooked smile at the look on her face. He slid a second finger in and was working it in and out slightly faster, changing the tempo of his rhythm quickly.

"Mmmh, -Kashi. That- that feels so…" Rin didn't finish, but arched her back up more and moaned again.

Kakashi stopped when his fingers where deep inside of her, he began making a scissoring motion and Rin started squirming around. He stopped suddenly earning a disappointed sigh from the pleasured girl when he extracted his digits. Then he ran his hands up and down her stomach and chest as he brought his head between her legs.

"Ahhh!" Rin jumped. Kakashi pushed her back down and kissed her clit again.

His tongue was pushing itself in and out of her opening, teasing her ever so much.

"Mmh," Kakashi groaned and the vibrations shot up Rin's body, sending her to new heights of pleasure. He sucked on her clitoris and she pushed herself up with one hand, putting the other on the back of Kakashi's head. He moaned into her again and Rin tried to move her legs, Kakashi quickly pushed her knees back down onto the bed and then Rin herself.

She squeaked again when Kakashi shoved his tongue into her deeper and her hips bucked up, wanting more from his sinful mouth.

As Kakashi was teasing her with his tongue, he felt her walls get tighter and he gave one last long, teasingful lick to her soaked passage and backed up, leaving her climax unsatisfied by mere seconds.

Rin forced her eyes opened and she looked at Kakashi as he came back up, kissing every inch of her on his way until he got to her mouth. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him to her, kissing him intensely. She could taste the salty sweet juices that covered his mouth and tongue, leaving her tongue slightly numb, but she kept kissing him.

She moved her body so that she was in a sort of sitting position, wrapping her other arm around Kakashi's neck. Moments later, she let go of his neck, and, recalling something she saw in the book shortly before, she tugged at his boxers. She pushed the fabric down as much as she could but let Kakashi do the rest until those were off and somewhere in the room as well.

Flipping over so the she was on top of Kakashi and he was laying down this time, Rin kissed and licked her way down Kakashi's body. She reached his bellybutton, nipping around the edges. A sigh escaped his lips and Rin moved down more. Placing her hands on his thighs she started rubbing circles and squeezing the muscles on his upper thigh, Kakashi shuttered. Rin smiled and bent her head down, kissing the tip of Kakashi's erect manhood.

"Woah! What-"

Kakashi didn't get to finish before Rin had placed her mouth around his swollen cock and gave it a good, hard suck. He groaned and Rin did the same thing once more, enjoying the look on Kakashi's face.

She pulled her head up, accidentally scrapping her teeth, gently across the top of his penis and Kakashi couldn't take it. He supported himself on his elbow and held Rin's head down. She blushed again because she didn't know what to do from here. As if Kakashi had read her mind, he said, "Swirl your tongue around."

Rin did as she was told and without realizing it she had hollowed her mouth, taking more of him in. Kakashi's head fell back and he gripped her hair, pulling up hard and then pushing her back down. When her teeth had again grazed the top, he fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly and letting go of Rin's hair.

She was starting to get the hang of it though and she started bobbing her head up and down. With her other hand, she made a ring around the bottom of his shaft and gently squeezed it. Rin thought she felt some sort of pressure building up where her fingers were holding, so she smiled and gave another long, hard suck.

She let her fingers go and picked her head back up, releasing Kakashi with a slight 'pop' sound. She blushed again but moved herself back up with Kakashi.

He looked at her with half lidded eyes and gave her a small growl for stopping before he came. Letting himself sit for only a millisecond, he rolled over, pinning Rin to the bed and kissed her viciously. She kissed back with as much force and moaned into Kakashi's mouth.

"I want to take you, Rin." Kakashi groaned into her ear, grinding his body against hers.

Rin felt Kakashi harden even more and she felt hot even more so than before.

She kissed him, hard and dominantly. "Then, take me.."

Kakashi stopped and pulled back from the kiss, looking at Rin. "Only if you're ready."

"I am." She said without hesitation.

Quickly Kakashi slid off of her and reached into his nightstand, pulling out a small wrapper. Rin took a deep breath when she realized what it was. 'This is really going to happen.'

"Is, is it going to hurt?"

Kakashi came back up to her after he made sure everything was ready. "Only a little at first. But I promise I'll do my best to make it not hurt." He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then stopped at her lips.

She nodded her head without another word and waited as Kakashi slid the condom onto himself. She repositioned herself so she as more comfortable. Kakashi looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the face Rin was making.

"Rin-."

"I'm just a little scared about how it's going to feel is all…"

He came up and kissed her. "I promise, you'll like it." Again she nodded and kissed him, letting her hands rest on his chest so he wouldn't notice the fact that they were shaking.

Kakashi pushed in, penetrating Rin. He groaned, "God, you're tight."

Rin's fingers curled and her nails dug into his shoulders. Her eyes were squeezed shut; she could feel her tear ducts swelling from behind lidded eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi didn't move. Rin nodded, exhaling. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Her face relaxed slightly; Kakashi took that as initiative that he could move.

He pushed in the rest of the way, pulling back slowly. He retracted till the head was the only thing inside of her, then thrust back in swiftly. Rin's mouth opened, silently whimpering. Kakashi did that two more times before Rin was moaning in time with the thrusts.

"Shit, Rin. You're still so tight…" his forehead rested on her shoulder and he groaned in her ear. A wave of pleasure shot down her body as her nipples became hardened even more; Kakashi picked up his speed, thrusting even harder. When he picked up his head, he moved his legs slightly, changing his angle.

"Kakashi!" Rin screamed, her hands gripped the sheets. He smiled and did the exact same thing again, earning a similar reaction.

"Found it." He moaned into her ear, taking in her lobe again.

One of his hands moved from the side of the bed to her breasts. Rin was moaning and whimpering from the immense pleasure he was forcing upon her at one time. She gasped even louder when he started pinching and squeezing her nipples and breasts.

She arched her back and Kakashi's head found its way back to her shoulder.

"I-I can-I can't-" She didn't have to say anything else because once she had breathed into his ear and kissed the cartilage, he came.

A loud and long groan escaped his throat as he rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts. Rin's entire body was sensitive to every little touch Kakashi laid upon it. He pulled out slowly, removing the condom and tossing it elsewhere on the floor. They were both panting heavily as he collapsed next to her.

"Well, you seemed, to handle it just, fine." Kakashi laughed between unsteady breaths.

Rin had a smile plastered into her face; she curled into Kakashi's chest slipping one of her legs between his. "Told you so." she stuck her tongue out, licking his chest.

A shiver ran down his spine and he kissed her forehead. "Yes, you did, now go to sleep. Don't think you're exempt from training; you still have a lot to learn if you want to be able to sneak into someone's house." He smiled jokingly.

"Hey, if I didn't suck so terribly at that than this never would have happened, thank you very much."  
"I never said you sucked terribly. You were actually surprisingly very good at that; but that could always improve too."

Rin felt his crooked smile grace his lips when he pressed his cheek to the top of her head again. "Shuddup… G'night Kashi. Sweet dreams." She smiled against his arm.

"Good night my Rin. Happy memories."

~_fin~_

_Signed, roo._


End file.
